ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Paul Gaultier
Jean Paul Gaultier (French: pɔl ɡotje; born 24 April 1952 in Arcueil, Val-de-Marne, France) is a French Haute Couture and Prêt-à-Porter fashion designer. Gaultier was the creative director of Hermès from 2003 to 2010. In the past, he has hosted the television series Eurotrash. Gaga by Gaultier :For more information, see this page. Gaga by Gaultier is an interview between Lady Gaga and fashion designer, Jean Paul Gaultier, that was filmed at the House of Gaultier in Paris, France, on May 10, 2011. It was produced by Dak Tirak Productions and delves into Gaga's fashion choices, music, and personal life. The interview was released on June 13, 2011. Accessories Sunglasses Mod. 56-8171 Col. Silver Made in the 1990s. 56-8171 jean paul gaultier.png 8-20-09 Leaving the Heathrow Airport in London 003.jpg|(Aug 20, 2009) 8-21-09 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Aug 21, 2009) 8-23-09 VFest Backstage Interview 2.jpg|(Aug 23, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the Lax Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 001.png|Billboard Awards (Oct 2, 2009) 10-4-09 Gavin Friday's Party.jpg|(Oct 4, 2009) 10-4-09 Mick Rock 002.jpg|Mick Rock (Oct 4, 2009) 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage.jpg|Human Rights (Oct 10, 2009) 10-11-09 National Equality March 003.jpg|Equality March (Oct 11, 2009) 10-31-09 Halloween Party 001.jpg|(Oct 31, 2009) 11-23-09_AMA_Rehearsal_001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) AMA Audience.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 22, 2009) AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) 12-1-09 Out in Boston.jpg|(Dec 1, 2009) 11-29-09 Backstage at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2009) 12-3-09 Susquehanna Bank Center Backstage 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2009) 12-04-2009 Lady gaga with fan in pub.jpg|(Dec 4, 2009) 12-6-09 Cecconis Restaurant.jpg|(Dec 6, 2009) 12-8-09 Nobu Restaurant.jpg|(Dec 8, 2009) VEVO Launch 2.jpg|VEVO Launch Event (Dec 8, 2009) 12-9-09 After Concert in Vancouver.jpg|(Dec 9, 2009) 12-10-09 MBT at Queen Elizabeth Theatre 003.png|(Dec 10, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 12, 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 006.jpg|"The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) 12-14-09 The Box 001.png|(Dec 14, 2009) 12-17-13 At Pearl Theater - Concert Backstage 001.jpg|(Dec 17, 2009) 12-24-09 Message to New Zealand fans 001.JPG|(Dec 24, 2009) 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 003.jpg|(Jan 23, 2010) 1-7-10 CES.jpg|CES (Jan 7, 2010) 2-4-09 Liz Johnson-Artur 001.jpg|(Feb 4, 2009) 2-10-10 Arriving at GMA in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 10, 2010) 2-15-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 002.jpg|(Feb 15, 2010) 2-25-10 Zuma.jpg|(Feb 25, 2010) 26-01-2010 leaving hotel in london.jpg|(Feb 26, 2010) 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 003.jpg|(Mar 27, 2010) 3-28-10 At The Zoo Nightclub in Brisbane 001.JPEG|(Mar 28, 2010) 4-8-10 At Studio 301 001.jpg|(Apr 8, 2010) 4-9-10 Backstage 001.jpg|(Apr 9, 2010) Night Makers4.jpg|(Jun 23, 2010) 1-0-10 With a fan 001.jpg November 4, 2010 001.png Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise Made in the 1980s. JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (1980s) May 5, 2011 002.png|E! News (Mar 2, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|Amen Fashion 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Amen Fashion Unknown October 2011 Image.png|(Oct 14, 2011) Belts 12-17-13 The Voice 002.JPG|The Voice (Dec 17, 2013) 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) Ready-to-wear (RTW) Collections Fall/Winter 2008 Jean_Paul_Gaultier_Fall_2008_Dragon_Print_Long_Dress.png Arriving2.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg London Heartbeats release.jpg|Sep 8, 2009 Spring/Summer 2010 Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 RTW satin bodysuit.png 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (Nov 2, 2009) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg Fuse On the Record.jpg|On The Record With Fuse, Nov 3, 2009 It's On With Alexa Chung.jpg|It's On With Alexa Chung, Nov 3, 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2010 Dress.jpg Kenneth Willardt 02.jpg|''Kenneth Willardt'' Haute Couture (HC) Collections Fall/Winter 2008 Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2008 HC Pleated Dress.png Gagagaultier5.jpg|Gaga by Gaultier (May 10, 2011 5-10-11 Slam Photography 003.jpg|Slam Photography (May 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards, Sep 13, 2009 Spring/Summer 2011 Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2011 Couture Dress.jpg Jay Leno 2011 07.png|The Jay Leno Show, Feb 14, 2011 2-14-11 02.jpg 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (Feb 14, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 Jean Paul Gautier Haute Couture 2011 White Swan Eve Salvail.png AVGT-07.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving Fall 2013 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 003.jpg|(Oct 8, 2013) 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 001.jpg Spring 2014 Jean Paul Gaultier - HC-S14C.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg Fall/Winter 2014 Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture - Fall 2014 Collection 001.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 002.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 001.jpg Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture - Fall 2014 Collection 002.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 003.jpg Fall/Winter 2015-2016 Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture 15-16.jpg 7-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2015) 7-31-15 Instagram 003.jpg JPG for La Perla Fall/Winter 2012 Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla Bra.png New Alejandro.JPG|(The Monster Ball Tour 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 6-14-11 Leaving X-Factor.jpg|(Jun 14, 2011) Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear 002.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 002.jpg|(Jul 15, 2012) Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 006.jpg|(Nov 1, 2012) JPG x La Perla - Surpique satin bodysuit.jpeg 11-16-13 SNL Album Offer 001.jpg|SNL (Nov 16, 2013) Unknown Collections Bird's Nest 2.jpg|1 (Sep 13, 2009) Afterparty VMA 1.jpg 9-15-09 Max Abadian 001.jpg|2 Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 206-final.jpg|3 Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|Pants (Jun 9, 2014) Jean Paul Gaultier - Bodycon quilted dress.jpeg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) #Dress #Bodysuit #Trench coat Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Jean Paul Gaultier for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses